The Archives Wiki
Welcome to the The Archives Wiki The BAM archives contain the sacred history of the group, dating back to the trash table. This wiki will document all events, past, present and future that the group takes part in. Meet The Members A whole is as good as it's parts. This section is designed to show off the finest moments of each unit. MikeAttia MikeAttia plays an important role in the group. He is the suggester of ideas and activities, that he doesnt want to partake in. Phil Mahar Phil Mahar is the doer. He is always up for a good time, and partakes in many of the ideas that are considered the dumbest. Josh Garguilo Josh is our honorary black member. Or at least he was. His level of 'blackness' goes down mostly every year until he is mostly white. He declines most "adventures" but then joins in when it is the group activity. Matt Johnson Describe me. Spencer Jensen Spencer is the driver. He is a crazy one, especially when you fuel him with NOS. He enjoys a good time, and uses his moral compass as a guide. Most of the time. Travis Nelson Travis Nelson is the honorary unit to replace MikeAttia while he was gone. He also technically doesnt exist. Events Chronologically Here are the events that made the group a friendship that will last among ourselves forever. The Trash Table Dynasty (Middle School) Middle school is an origin story for the group, uniting Spencer, Mikeattia, Matt and Phil. Josh enters the scene in early high school. 7th grade 8th grade The Days of the Honda (High School) This is prime time for the group. Everyone is together, and everyone has their place in the group. Everyone is growing separately, but together in the group. 9th grade 10th grade 11th grade 12th grade College Days The college days mark an independent time for the group. Everyone is doing their own thing, and becoming the people they chose to be. Spencer goes off to Mexico during two years of this time on his Mormon mission. Phil searches for love and happiness in Oswego. Josh peruses his degree in Graphic Design, eventually ending up at Oswego and achieving his graduation. Matt goes after his degree at Liberty University in Computer Science, with a minor in Mathematics and another one in Music Performance: Classical Guitar. MikeAttia is MIA at this time. Witnesses place him in many sketchy scenarios across the world. Events in College days include some raves, the many roadtrips, and Matt's Idaho trip. The Unit Roadtrip of 2014 Beyond The beginning of the future. What will come? MikeAttia is working in Philly, Josh is working at Fast Signs in Saratoga, Phil is being chased by debt collectors, and Spencer is still in school in Idaho! Even in the future! The Slang Our group has always thrived on having a secret set of words. Here is the dictionary of our slang we used along with a timeline of that word's use. The Roadtrips Every summer there is a unit roadtrip. Roadtrip: Soulfest (2009) Roadtrip: Roadtrip: Adirondacks (2013) Roadtrip: Clifton Park (2014) Latest activity Photos and videos are a great way to add visuals to your wiki. Find videos about your topic by exploring Wikia's Video Library. Category:Browse